dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Gui
Chen Gui (onyomi: Chin Kei) is an advisor who was active in Xu Province. He is famous for serving Cao Cao as a spy against Lu Bu along with his son. Contents Chen Gui is a minor NPC in Dynasty Warriors 6. He first serves under Liu Bei in Lu Bu's version of Xiapi and later during the Campaign against Yuan Shu. Finally, he finds himself as a sub-officer of Xun Yu at Xuchang. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Chen Gui only appears at Xu Province. In Wei's version of the battle, Chen Gui and Chen Deng attack Cao Cao's with catapults. Defeating them allows Cao Cao's men to seize them and use them to attack Xuzhou's castle gate. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him appear in Wei's Battle of Xu Province as one of the first officers to face. In Lu Bu's version of Xiapi, he appears together with Liu Bei's reinforcements. Xtreme Legends has him fight for Lu Bu against Yuan Shu at Shouchun. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Chen Gui is an officer with high intelligence, politics and charisma. In battle, his skill in the eleventh installment allows him to trick any units into fighting each other that have lower overall intelligence than him. He is also a friend of Liu Bei. In the Power-Up Kit expansion, he also rules his own force in Xiapi in the "Emperor He Jin" scenario. Historical InformationEdit Chen Gui was born in Xiapi. His uncle was Chen Qiu, his cousin Chen Yu later became Administrator of Wujun and would be driven out by Sun Ce. During his service under the Han Dynasty, Chen Gui was appointed a County Magistrate in Beihai and later made Chancellor of Jibei. He finally joined the Governor of Xu Province, Tao Qian, and became the Chancellor of Pei. After the death of Tao Qian, he served Liu Bei and subsequently Lu Bu. In 196, Yuan Shu proposed a marriage alliance with Lu Bu. Although Chen Gui was a childhood friend of Yuan Shu, he wanted to serve Cao Cao instead. Yuan Shu tried to get Chen Gui to work for him by holding his son Chen Deng hostage, but Chen Gui still refused. Instead, he advised Lu Bu to cancel the marriage alliance and ally with Cao Cao instead. He also wanted to send his son to Xuchang to work for Cao Cao, but Lu Bu refused at first. When a messenger arrived and offered Lu Bu an alliance with Cao Cao against Yuan Shu, Lu Bu accepted and allowed Chen Deng to be sent to Xuchang. Cao Cao increased Chen Gui's salary by 2,000 shi. Later, when Yuan Shu attacked Lu Bu, Chen Gui advised Lu Bu to persuade Yang Feng and Han Xian to desert, which was successful and resulted in Yuan Shu's defeat. Chen Gui and Chen Deng began to work undercover for Cao Cao in the following two years. In 198, Cao Cao besieged Lu Bu at Xiapi and Chen Gui's son Chen Ying and his brothers were held hostage, but an official named Zhang Hong freed them and brought them to Chen Deng, who led an own force against Lu Bu from Guangling. Lu Bu was defeated later that year and Chen Gui officially joined Cao Cao. He died some years later. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit The novel has him first appear in chapter 16 as an advisor to Lu Bu. When Lu Bu sends off his daughter to marry Yuan Shu's son, Chen Gui successfully dissuades him from the move and also persuades him to send Yuan Shu's general Han Yin to Xuchang. At that time, he already works for Cao Cao and is rewarded when the latter hears of the success of the rupture of the marriage. Later, he advises Lu Bu to relocate Yang Feng and Han Xian to the Huashan Mountains, secretly assuring that they would not help him. In chapter 19, he is assigned to protect Xuzhou when Lu Bu sets out to do battle at Xiaopei, but once Liu Bei's forces arrive, he immediately surrenders the city. After the defeat of Lu Bu, he and his son receive great rewards for their services. He is last mentioned in chapter 21, where he sends Chen Deng to warn Liu Bei about Che Zhou's plot to kill him. Chen Gui, courtesy name Hanyu (漢瑜), was an official serving under the warlord Lü Bu in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. The loyalty of Chen Gui then caused him to plot with Cao Cao and betray Lü Bu. He and his son Chen Deng then manipulated Lü Bu, contributing to Liu Bei and Cao Cao's victory. Category:Characters